emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03498
}} is the 3,500th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 28 July, 2003. Plot Part One The garage is full of burnt out cars in the forecourt from the night before. Scott is on the phone demanding to speak to Chris as he has drastically increased the rent. Terry walks up and wants to know if Scott was properly insured - he is worried about his car. Scott says he is going to speak to his landlord, Terry shouts after him that he wants to know about his car. Scott says it will have to wait and drives off. Viv runs up and shouts for Scott to stop, he carries on driving away though. Viv tells Terry she has a letter for Scott. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa gets the mail and is upset to see that there is no letter from Zak again. Shadrach tries to comfort her and says she must be feeling abandoned. Lisa shrugs Shadrach off and tells him she is just a bit worried. Sam then worries that Lisa thinks Zak might be ill. Lisa reassures him that Zak will be fine. In the Post Office, Terry enters and bumps into Charity. He tells her that Chris hired someone to set fire to the garage and he thinks Chris has lost the plot. She apologises to him. He tells her that Chris made him follow her when she went to collect Debbie. Charity doesn't believe it at first until Terry lists off everything she did that day. Charity is shocked, and Terry tells her to tell Chris he won't be going in that day, and also tells her to warn Cain that Chris is after him. Charity exits in a hurry. In the woods, Debbie is with Cain while two men watch them. In the Shop flat, Viv wants to open Scott's mail. Bob and Donna are shocked and tell her she cannot open someone else's mail. Viv backs down saying that sometimes steaming a letter can make them wrinkly anyway. Robert is driving along the road and slows down when he sees Elaine walking by. Elaine tells Robert that it is his fault, racing through the village that her mother won't give her a driving lesson. Robert tells Elaine that he will give her a lesson and arranges to meet her later. At Home Farm, Zoe is talking to Chris and says he doesn't seem like himself. Chris says that perhaps it has been so long since Zoe has seen him in command of his life, that maybe she has forgotten what that looks like. Zoe questions whether he is really running away and asks why Charity and Chris don't share a room anymore. Chris tells Zoe that she must have enough to sort with her own life, without interfering in his. He goes on to talk about Scott being her rapist when Charity bursts into the room. She is angry with Chris and the pair argue about him getting Terry to follow her. Chris tells Charity she has done nothing but lie to him. She says that all this is about Cain and Chris being paranoid. Chris turns to leave but Charity bars his way and says that he is not going anywhere until she knows exactly what he is planning to do to Cain. At the factory, wholesaler Mr Dodds enters and asks Lisa if she would like to go to the pub for pie and chips. Lisa worries about what Sam will do, but he says Sam can go too. Lisa asks Sam but he says he wants dinner at home. Lisa apologises to Mr Dodds and says it will have to be another time now. He tells her that he will ask again and next time it can be just the two of them. Back at Home Farm, Chris is trying to get past Charity. He tells her that if she talked to him more then maybe he could trust her. She wants to know if Chris has hired someone to beat up Cain. He won't tell her but does tell her that afterwards Cain shouldn't be able to walk. Charity grabs her coat and bag and exits in a hurry. Part Two In the Village, Elaine is waiting at the [bridge. Ali and Donna wonder what she is doing and then see Robert drive up and pick her up. Donna is not pleased and wonders what is going on. Ali tells Donna not to worry as Robert 'wont get anywhere' with Elaine. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa says that Zak could always take her out and show her a good time. Shadrach tries to stir things and reminds Lisa that Zak has not written and says it’s shocking to see a fine woman rot away. Lisa defends Zak and says there is probably a good reason for Zak not writing. Charity rushes in and wants to know if anyone has seen Cain and Debbie. Sam says they went to Colleys Bridge where the good trout are. Charity rushes out in a panic. In the Woods, Cain is catching lots of fish and Debbie is happy. Cain spots the two men coming towards them and packs everything up quickly. He tells Debbie they have to go as they are being followed. The pair then rush off as the two men follow. In the Village shop, Viv is still looking at Scott's letter and trying to see through the envelope. Emily tells her that as postmistress she doesn't agree with tampering with Her Majesty's mail. Viv tells her she isn't tampering - she is admiring the watermark. Laurel and Sam are also in the shop. Laurel is looking at a bottle of Shift bleach. It has a competition to come up with a slogan for them. Laurel thinks she could easily come up with a slogan. She asks Sam if she could use his name for another entry if she takes him on the cruise if she wins. Sam agrees and Laurel begins to put all the bottles in her basket, telling Sam she needs to fins some more people to agree to let her use their names. Laurel then asks Emily and Viv, they both agree. Laurel then asks them if they would like to go with her on the cruise if she wins. Emily says no, as does Viv, but Viv isn't listening properly as she is still examining Scott's letter. At the woods, Charity pulls up in her car and shouts for Cain and Debbie. She sees two trout on the ground and rushes off in a panic. Back in the shop, Paddy is laughing at Laurel buying so many bottles of bleach! Laurel asks Paddy, Ali and Donna if she can use their names too. Charity races along a track in her car and nearly knocks a cyclist over. Robert is giving Elaine a driving lesson but insists they can't drive on the road, as she would not be insured. Back at the shop, Scott walks in and Viv tells him the DNA results have arrived. Scott isn't interested and says he doesn't want to know. Bob and Viv persuade him to open the letter. Scott opens it and tells them that he is Jean's father but it doesn't make any difference, as Chris will never let him see Jean. In the Village Robert pulls up in his car and Donna immediately asks him where he has been and what he has been doing with Elaine. Robert tells her not to be so suspicious. Viv comes out and tells Donna that she needs to look after the café as Scott is in turmoil and she needs to be with him. Donna is not pleased. Scott meanwhile bumps into Chris who is driving past the garage. Chris tells Scott he owes him rather a lot of rent. Scott goes to punch Chris but holds back. Chris taunts him and says he would love for Scott to get done for assault as well as rape. Scott tells him he couldn't hit a cripple and he is going to see Zoe as they have a baby. Chris wants to know what he wants and says he won’t get any cash. Scott shouts that he is Jean's father and shows him the letter confirming it. Chris is shocked, and Scott says he is going to see Zoe. Chris shouts for Scott to leave Zoe alone as Scott tears off in his car. At Wishing Well, Charity rushes in and asks Sam if Cain and Debbie are back. Sam says they aren't but Charity shouts upstairs anyway in desperation. Debbie walks in all breathless and Charity panics asking what has happened and asking where Cain is. Cain walks in and Debbie tells Charity they were just having a race. Charity walks out saying she will see Debbie tomorrow but Cain follows her. He asks her if she knows anything about the men that have been following him today. Charity confirms that she does. Cain says it wasn't anything to worry about but Charity is upset and says she is worried about Debbie. Cain thinks Charity is concerned for him but she denies this and tells him she feels nothing for him, she is only worried for Debbie. At Home Farm Scott is showing Zoe the results of the DNA test that show he is Jean's father. He tells Zoe that he did not rape her and asks her if she will tell Chris to back off. Chris enters and tells Scott to get out but Scott insists that he is Jean's father and he doesn't want money, he just wants to be a part of Jean's life. Zoe hugs Jean close protectively. Back at Wishing Well, Charity is telling Cain she couldn't care less if Chris's men thrash him until he cannot walk. Cain taunts her disbelieving and Charity goes to hit him. Cain catches her arm and stops her and as he does the pair kiss passionately. Unbeknown to the pair Debbie is watching from the doorway. Charity pulls away, shocked at what she has done and walks away. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday